1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antiperspirant compositions in the form of a stick.
2. Prior Art
The use of stick antiperspirant compositions is well known. However, most of the stick antiperspirant compositions known heretofore have included a relatively insoluble soap, see for example, Taub; U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,669; issued Dec. 18, 1934 and more typically, a soap gel, see for example, Teller; U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,327; issued Jan. 24, 1956. Almost all of the prior art stick antiperspirant compositions contain either water or large amounts of water-soluble materials. For example, Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,162; issued July 13, 1937 discloses a composition containing large amounts of isopropyl alcohol. Most prior art antiperspirant stick compositions also fail to have sufficient active present, for example, the formulas shown in the Formulary section of Household and Personal Products Industry, September 1972.
Similar compositions which do not contain water-soluble compounds in large amounts have been disclosed, but these have not been antiperspirant compositions. See, e.g., Mohrlok; U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,239; issued Feb. 8, 1972, which relates to a lipstick, rouge, mascara or styptic crayon containing a silicone wax.
The stick antiperspirant prior art compositions, although effective, do not suggest the compositions of this invention which are surprisingly more effective than the compositions of the prior art. Further, the compositions of the present invention are more cosmetically appealing than prior art compositions. Even further, the efficacy of compositions of the present invention is longer-lasting than that of prior art compositions. Still further, the stick antiperspirant compositions of the present invention are stable, offer safety advantages over aerosol antiperspirant products, are substantially non-irritating to the skin, and do not require a complicated package for dispensing and preventing "dry-out", giving the present compositions advantages over other antiperspirant compositions.
Unless indicated otherwise, all percentages hereinafter are percentages by weight.